ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 047
"Flash Heart vs Frozen Heart, the Deciding Battle" is the 47th and final episode of YGO EQG. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel The duel is continued from the last episode. Turn 7: Cold "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 3000 → 2500). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then switches "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys "Glow Craft Magna Fox". "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Flash Heart Dragon", destroying it instead. Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Frozen Heart Golem" to the bottom of Cold's Deck. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Pendulum Draw" to draw three cards and take 200 damage for every non-Penduluim monster drawn. He draws two Pendulum Monsters (Cold 1700 → 1500). He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Angel" (300/200) and "Frozen Heart Demon" (1900/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon" to Tribute both "Frozen Heart Angel" and "Frozen Heart Demon" and double its ATK until the End Phase ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 6000/2500). He then activates "Stamping Destruction" to destroy Flash's face-down and inflict 500 damage to Flash (Flash 2500 → 2000). He then activates the effect of the "Frozen Heart Angel" in his Extra Deck, banishing it to destroy "Lumino Jaw Dragon" and inflict 500 damage to Flash (Flash 2000 → 1500). He then activates the effect of the "Frozen Heart Demon" in his Extra Deck, banishing it to destroy "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" and inflict 500 damage to Flash (Flash 1500 → 1000). He then finds and activates the Action Card "Marionette" to switch the Battle Positions of all monsters Flash controls; "Flash Heart Dragon" is switched to Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Emergency Trap" to activate "Defense Draw" from his Graveyard, reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and drawing a card. Turn 12: Flash Flash draws. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Destiny Pendulum" to take "Magna Caster Lunara" from his Extra Deck and place it in his left Pendulum Zone as well as increasing its Pendulum Scale by 5 (Left 6). He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of both "Frozen Heart Dragon" and "Flash Heart Dragon" until the End Phase ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000; "Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 2500/2500). He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3000 → 4000/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Dragon" (Cold 1500 → 0).